Paranoia
by UnknownGirl09
Summary: the Fairy Tail members started playing the game called Paranoia. Secrets are revealed, confessions are made. Two-shot. Sweet and Fluffy. FLUFFY!
1. The crashing

**Hi I'm starting a new story that's a oneshot/twoshot. Leave a review if you like it! :P**

 **Paranoia**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **"** CHARGEEEEEEEEEEE"we heard the voices of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal as they charged through our door. Me, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza and Cana decided to have a sleepover. We were stunned when the boys burst through the door.

 _15 minutes later_

We finally calmed the boys down. Well at least Erza did. I had to pry Natsu and happy of me. When they finally calmed down, levy suggested we play this game called paranoia. The rules of the game were: we sit in a circle, whoever starts whispers a question to the person on their right. That person must then answer the question out loud. They then flip a coin. If it is heads then the question is said out loud. If landed on tails then everyone is left in the dark (the question is unknown) It's a bit confusing but once started it's really simple.

 **Third Person**

Mirajane started first. She leaned over and whispered a question in Natsu's ear. Natsu groans. "Whyyy" "come on Natsu, you have to answer the question." Natsu blushed. "L-Lucy" he mumbled. "Alright!" Mira said. " Time to flip the coin" Natsu groaned again, but did as told. It landed on tails. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief.

The game continued on for a while, but when it got to Lucy's turn Levy had a evil grin and leaned over to Lucy. She whispered. Lucy becomes red immediately. "Levy, you will regret this" She said, but answered anyway. "I-I think me" Levy giggled. "How bold," Lucy just flipped the coin. It landed on tails.

Lucy then leaned over to Juvia and whispered "Do you think Levy and Gajeel make a good couple?" Juvia claps her hands. "Juvia thinks so!" Juvia then flips the coin and it landed on heads. Lucy snickered. "I asked if Juvia thinks Levy and Gajeel make a good couple". Levy and Gajeel blush. "L-Lu-chan, That's not fair" Levy whined. Lucy just shrugged and said "I told you that you would regret asking me that question". They then continued with some more questions and some more blushing.

Lucy then yawned and said she was leaving (even though it was supposed to be a sleepover). Natsu quickly jumped up and said that he would walk her home. "You don't have to Natsu, you should stay here and continue playing with the others" Nah," he said. And before she could say anything else, Natsu was standing beside her ready to go.

They walked back to her home and Lucy asked if he was going to crash at her place. He nodded and they both went in. Lucy was really curious on what made Natsu blush. He rarely did that. "So," she said. "what did Mira ask you?" she asked. "Well…" Natsu blushed again. "If I answer you than I would tell you something embarrassing" he mumbled. "Aw, come on Natsu" She pleaded. "Fine, but only if you tell me what Levy asked you" Lucy blushed. "F-fine" she said.

"Um, well Mira asked m-me w-who I-I would…" he trailed off. "Continue," Lucy said. "whoIwouldtakeout" He said in rushed voice. "What?" Lucy said. "W-who I-I w-would take o-out" Lucy's mouth dropped. Natsu answered that question with her name. **Her** name. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up.

"Y-your turn" Natsu said, not looking at her. "U-um well Levy asked me, um, **IF** we liked each other, who would confess first" This time it was Natsu's turn to be surprised. "Oh, u-um, really?" "Yeah…"

Lucy turns away from Natsu for a second. Too embarrassed to look at him. She then felt two strong arms wrap around her. "N-Natsu?"

 **Hey people! Thanks for reading! So now I know this will be a two-shot story. Sorry for not posting a lot. I will be starting more stories so that way you guys can choose something else to read if you don't like what I am currently writing. Have fun reading!**


	2. FLUFF

**Part 2/2 of Paranoia! So technically my first finished story. YAY ME! :P Enjoy!**

 **Third Person**

"N-Natsu?" Lucy said quietly. Natsu had just randomly embraced the blonde girl. "Wanna play one more round of Paranoia?" He mumbled into her hair, Furiously red. The feeling of Natsu talking into her hair sent shivers down the mage's back. "s-sure" she said, not sure how to respond. The quiet blushing Natsu, quickly turned into a grinning, silly Natsu.

"Alright Luce. You're going first." He spun her around so she was facing him. She was still shocked from the hug, so when he leaned close to her ear, about to say something, she shivered.

Natsu felt the shiver, but pretended that it didn't happen. "So, Luce," He said in a low, husky voice. "Do you like me?" Lucy eyes widened. She obviously did, but to say that out loud? There was no way she was going to.

 **Natsu POV**

I felt her tense up. Now I looked at her with worried eyes. "Luce?" She just stared straight ahead. "Um, just so you know that I like you so… yeah" I actually told Lucy I liked her. "So do you like me too?" I said, my voice full of desperation. She finally looked at me, eyes still wide.

"No." Ouch. That hurt a lot more than I thought it would. It hurt like hell. actually a lot worse than hell. Like hells' hell. What am I saying. great, now I'm going crazy. "You idiot." Okay now that makes it hurt ten times worse. "I love you" I tense up. I had unconsciously turned away from her. "What?" Wanting- no needing her to say it again.

 **Lucy's POV**

"I love you-mph" II tried saying 'I love you' again, but was cut off when Natsu smashed his lips against mine. "d-did you j-just kiss me?" I blurted out loud. Natsu was blushing like mad. Once I did he blanked for a second before smirking and saying " Sure did. Was that enough or would you like a second dose?"

 **Natsu's POV**

Even though I was smirking, I was still in awe from kissing Lucy. Kissing her was like everything I imagined and more. Lucy just stared at me for a moment. Then she said "Come here you idiot". Before I could react she pulled my scarf, pulling me to her and her lips to mine. The kiss was just as amazing as the first one. "Damn, kissing you is amazing" I blurted out. She looked surprised. But quickly recovered by smiling sweetly and saying "how so?" I shrugged "it feels like heaven. And before you ask, heaven feels like being with you forever and god Luce, you're just perfect…" I look down thinking on how perfect she was… "Natsu?" she said, waking me from my trance. "Hm?" "What's on your mind. "It's just you're so perfect. **too** perfect for me…" I look down sadly.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was shocked. Why would he think like that? I walk over to him. He looks too deep in thought to look at me. I take is head in my hands and lift his head up. "Don't you ever say something like that again. you're perfect in my eyes"

"But my lips are thin" he countered.

"They give the best kisses though" I said back.

"My eyes are slanted"

I sighed. "Do you really believe Gray? I'm kinda convinced he's blind"

"But-" I silence him by pressing my lips to his. He then lifts me up bridal style and lays me on my bed. He slowly climbs in himself. "Natsu?" he nuzzles head in my neck "good night Luce." A moment later I heard a soft snore come from where he was. I smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "Good night Natsu" and I slowly drifted off into sleep.

 **So, there it is. I finally finished my story. Jeez that took long. well, I'm going to sleep now. Peace!**


	3. Sorry, not a chapter, just a note

**Sorry** **sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

 **I know I haven't updated in such a long time. But like something big came up, shit happened. Anyways, I still don't have a lot of time to update, but I think I can get maybe one or two chapters out a month. I sorta forgot some parts of my stories, so some details may be off.**

 **I will be posting this to all of my stories, so if you see one, you can ignore the other ones. This is just for people who only read certain stories. If you read multiple stories by me, you can ignore the other notes.**

 **well, see you in a few!**


End file.
